1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement ride that has both inside and outside substantially vertical curves shaped to optimize the number of curves which can be included within a given vertical space.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,254, deals primarily with a cart which, according to lines 66 through 67 in column 5 of the patent, provides participants with the ability to rotate their seating about one or more axes of the cart. Such patent further provides, lines 7 through 9 in column 9, “FIG. 13 illustrates a complex roller coaster having multiple configurations, including . . . a horizontal ‘plumber's drain’ 82 . . . .”
The description of the “complex roller coaster” is extremely general. No details of the construction are given other than the basic shape. There is no indication that any brakes exist to control the speed of the cart through the turns. The segments between the curves of the “plumber's drain 82” appear to be equidistant from one another and completely horizontal. And no discussion occurs about any wheels or how they can be serviced while the cart remains in the type of track necessary to permit the body of the cart to be either above or below the track.